Imitation firearms using non-lethal ammunition are widely used for recreational and training purposes today. These firearms utilize compressed air to discharge pellet-based ammunition from the barrel of the firearm when a trigger is activated. The compressed air forces the ammunition down the barrel of the firearm and towards a target. These firearms retrieve their ammunition from magazines, which must be filled with ammunition before each use of the firearm. There are devices within the industry that assist with loading the ammunition into the magazine; however these devices are often expensive, inefficient, time-consuming, and cumbersome to use.
For instance, conventional ammunition loading devices often experience frequent malfunctioning, such as jamming of ammunition rounds in tight spaces. This jamming of ammunition rounds extends the time and effort needed to reload a magazine, which proves to be inefficient when compounded by the vast number of ammunition rounds needed to be loaded into a magazine. Another problem with conventional systems is the waste that occurs when transitioning between magazines during a loading process. Often, after a magazine is full of ammunition, a few remaining rounds remain at the junction between the magazine and the refilling device. Then the full magazine is removed, the remaining ammunition falls to the ground, thus resulting in wasted ammunition. Over an extended period of time, the wasted ammunition becomes a significant inefficiency in the cost of using the firearm.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.